Bang Bang
Bang Bang – misja w GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony, czwarta lub piąta dla Anthony'ego Prince'a. Solucja W apartamencie Tony'ego Luis znajduje jego przyjaciela, Evana. Po krótkiej rozmowie ten mówi Luisowi, że Tony znajduje się w swej sypialni. Protagonista znajduje Tony'ego leżącego na łóżku. Budzi go zimnym strumieniem wody. Tony wspomina o ładunkach wybuchowych - Luis jest zdenerwowany, że Prince nic mu o nich nie powiedział. Wtedy, Tony przechodzi do sedna sprawy - Rocco zamierza zniszczyć kluby nocne Tony'ego, aby dostać pieniądze z odszkodowania. Aby temu zapobiec, Tony ma zamiar zająć się problemami Rocco. Luis boi się, że Tony w takim stanie może zrobić sobie coś złego - powala go więc i chce zakończyć, co zaczął Tony. Ładunki wybuchowe zabrane przez Luisa to Sticky Bombs - przyklejają się one do każdej powierzchni, odpalamy je, wciskając strzałkę w dół. Na początku, wsiadamy do samochodu po prawej - jest to Buffalo, o wiele szybsze od stojącego obok Schaftera. Pierwszym celem jest operator dźwigu na niedalekim placu budowy. Podjeżdżamy tam, wysiadamy z pojazdu, rzucamy trzy bomby na oznaczony dźwig, odchodzimy i odpalamy ładunek. Po zniszczeniu dźwigu, wracamy do pojazdu i jedziemy do następnego celu - jest to pociąg. Jedziemy na północ do znacznika, po drodze rozbijając szybę kierowcy. Po dojechaniu do znacznika, nie zatrzymując się, wjeżdżamy na tory przez dziurę w murze. Po chwili pojawi się pociąg - podjeżdżamy do jego prawej strony, rzucamy jedną bombę, czekamy, aż pociąg przejedzie i ją detonujemy. Po zniszczeniu pociągu (musimy to zrobić wystarczająco szybko) lokalizujemy dziurę w barierce po naszej prawej stronie i wyjeżdżamy przez nią na ulicę. Innym sposobem na zniszczenie pociągu jest opuszczenie pojazdu jeszcze przed znacznikiem, wejście w znacznik pieszo i rzucenie bomby na wyjeżdżający z tunelu pociąg. Niezależnie od metody, po zniszczeniu drugiego celu musimy się zająć celem trzecim - prywatnym odrzutowcem. W tym celu, musimy dostać się na lotnisko - najlepsza droga to po kolei - Frankfort Avenue -> Topaz Street -> Columbus Avenue -> Kunzite Street -> Algonquin Bridge i prosto na lotnisko. Gdy dotrzemy na lotnisko, wjeżdżamy na jego płytę, podjeżdżamy do samolotu tak jak na screenie 14., podkładamy jedną bombę, a gdy samolot trochę się od nas oddali, detonujemy ją. Teraz musimy wydostać się z lotniska, uważając na policję (4. poziom). Po opuszczeniu płyty lotniska spadnie on do poziomu 2. - zgubienie policji nie powinno sprawić trudności. Ciekawostki * Buffalo, które stoi przed nami po rozpoczęciu misji ma unikalny niebieski kolor. Tego pojazdu w takim kolorze nie zdobędziemy nigdzie indziej. * Dźwig, który mamy zniszczyć w tej misji, w GTA IV i GTA: The Lost and Damned jest nienaruszony. * Jest to jedyny moment w grze, w którym gracz może zniszczyć zarówno pociąg jak i samolot. * Mimo że gracz dostaje bomby, nie musi ich używać. * Po zniszczeniu pociągu światła wciąż będą zapalone, a w pociągu będzie tylko jeden żywy pasażer, którego można zabić dowolną bronią. * Cytat Luisa "Explosives?! What the fuck?!" został wcześniej użyty przez Niko w misji Rigged to Blow. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Bang Bang (1).jpg|Występ Evana. Plik:Bang Bang (2).jpg|Luis budzi Tony'ego. Plik:Bang Bang (3).jpg|Tony mówi o swoich planach. Plik:Bang Bang (4).jpg|Luis jedzie do dźwigu… Plik:Bang Bang (5).jpg|…podchodzi do niego pieszo… Plik:Bang Bang (6).jpg|…i podkłada ładunki. Plik:Bang Bang (7).jpg|Eksplozja ładunku… Plik:Bang Bang (8).jpg|…i zniszczenie dźwigu. Plik:Bang Bang (9).jpg|Luis zjeżdża na tory… Plik:Bang Bang (10).jpg|…podkłada ładunek… Plik:Bang Bang (11).jpg|…i go wysadza. Plik:Bang Bang (12).jpg|Zniszczenie pociągu. Plik:Bang Bang (13).jpg|Luis jedzie na lotnisko… Plik:Bang Bang (14).jpg|…podkłada ładunki na samolocie… Plik:Bang Bang (15).jpg|…i je wysadza. Plik:Bang Bang (16).jpg|Zniszczenie samolotu. Plik:Bang Bang (17).jpg|Luis wyjeżdża z lotniska… Plik:Bang Bang (18).jpg|…i ucieka przed policją. Plik:Bang Bang (19).jpg|Misja zakończona. Plik:Bang Bang (20).jpg|Rozmowa z Tonym. Practice Swing Chinese Takeout | następna = Boulevard Baby Frosting on the Cake }} de:Bang Bang en:Bang Bang es:Bang Bang